<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sf幻想武装零 by ajiunea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586740">sf幻想武装零</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajiunea/pseuds/ajiunea'>ajiunea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>alllinjie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:09:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajiunea/pseuds/ajiunea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>yijie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sf幻想武装零</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sf幻想武装中的零<br/>妈的，我可以！<br/>零现身章节：英雄已死<br/>伊文现身：史上最恶<br/>然而最后一节我没录上……<br/>强烈推荐给录上，没有重看功能<br/>群内有全版，但第一章不全，伊文最后一节后半段也没有，因为我不小心退出了……</p><p> </p><p>“拜托了，请拯救这个世界”<br/>“好的，我答应了”<br/>“拜托了，请拯救这个世界”<br/>“我知道了”<br/>“请拯救……”<br/>“不用再重复一遍了，我已经答应你了”<br/>“请……”<br/>“请毁灭这个世界……”<br/>“！！！”<br/>零猛然睁开双眼，惊出一身冷汗<br/>“啊哈哈哈哈哈，看来我们正义的英雄做噩梦了呢！”<br/>在实验台旁边，林劫的老对手——伊文嘲讽的笑着<br/>“想不到，大英雄也会做噩梦呢！梦见了什么？让我猜猜，啊哈哈哈哈哈，该不会是梦见你被抛下的那一天吧？啊哈哈哈哈哈！”<br/>伊文凑到实验床上，看着浑身赤裸，双手双脚都被绑在实验床上的林劫<br/>零的状态并不好，无论是身体上还是精神上都是，长时间的凌辱让他几乎下一秒就会睡过去——然而只是几乎<br/>他很清楚，伊文不会给他这样的机会，只要他一有要睡着的迹象，伊文就会给他打入大量的催情药剂<br/>零闭上了双眼，不想看伊文，那样会让他的头更痛<br/>伊文是记忆方面的专家，很擅长修改记忆，在以前，只是在以前，他对零的大脑根本无法做什么，零有足够的防御<br/>但是现在，伊文让他长时间困倦，精神力的疲惫让他对于大脑入侵的抵抗大不如前，只能任由伊文删改他的记忆<br/>他现在也不知道他的记忆哪里是真哪里是假，伊文对他的态度也是一天一变，昨天对他关爱有加，动作温柔轻缓，在他耳边低语：“我爱你，我的爱人”今天就是大肆嘲讽，动作粗暴，让他无时无刻不处于“被迫高潮”状态<br/>他简直怀疑自己其实是好几个人，他有好多份记忆，一份是虚无的手下，为他做事，同时也是他众多手下的精盆，一份是失忆后被决心使者“灌输”的记忆，现在伊文他们是在帮他找回记忆，第三份是他本来是一名英雄，拯救世界的英雄，而被伊文抓走<br/>每一天伊文对他的态度都不一样，他觉得自己就快精神分裂了<br/>“啊哈哈哈，好了，别闭着眼了，难不成你睡着了吗？”<br/>伊文抬手拂过林劫眉眼，揉了揉他的头<br/>硬得像个刺猬<br/>林劫恼怒地睁开眼，瞪着伊文<br/>“啊哈哈哈，你还真没睡呢，真可惜，我刚研究出来一款催情更强大的药剂”<br/>伊文有些遗憾的叹口气<br/>“那么现在就开始？”<br/>伊文操控机械臂，从林劫的腿根部注射催情剂<br/>林劫扭头，咬紧唇瓣<br/>大腿根满是掐出来的淤青与吻痕，还有一些鞭痕<br/>他在这里承受着男性的凌辱，有时候还会承受女性的凌辱——当然，他一直是被上的<br/>他的后面被使用过无数次，有男有女，他的前面却还是粉嫩干净的，一次都没有使用过，倒是射过不少次，这几天前面发泄的次数比他五年的次数都多<br/>伊文知道自己的体力比不上林劫，如果想让林劫一直保持精神衰弱状态，那他得死在零身上<br/>为此他弄了不少道具</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>